Fate EXCALIBURN
by NoGoodTsuna27
Summary: Arturia Pendragon get s summoned for the Fourth Holy Grail War. But her Master this Time around is Irisviel? And Zelretch made the Grail summon more than 7 Servants? That cannot end well...
1. Chapter 1

_**Fate EXCALIBURN**_

Chapter 0: Battle of Camlann

_The two Warriors face each other. Both pointing their Swords at their Opponents. The Warrior in the blue and white Armor, that had light blonde Hair and green Hair could pass for a Man if One did not took a closer Look at her – Arturia Pendragon, King of Knights and Once and Future King. The Woman, that was only known as the male King Arthur in her Kingdom was facing her "Son" Mordred, a Humunkulus born to her Sister Morgana, using Arturias own Genes. Arturias "Son", the other Warrior clad in an red and white Armor was angry._

_Angry at Arturia. Angry for not being chosen as King, what she thought was her Birthright. Mordred believed her "Father" despised her. She only wanted Aknowledgement. Aknowledgement Arturia had never given her. Aknowledgement and the Throne. The Throne. That had been the Whole Point of the Civil Unrest, that had cultimated into the Battle of Camlann. Mordred herself had been against it at first. To use the Kingdom her "Father" so deeply loved and sacrificed herself for to use against her. But in the End she had seen no other Choice. No other Choice to get her "Father" to notice and aknowledge her._

_"Do you hate me, the "Son" of Morgana that much?" Mordred stared at Arturias emotionless Face._

_Arturia was not surprised by that Question. She had know, that it would come down to this one Day. The King looked at Mordred. It felt weird. For a Moment, she thought she had seen everything she had fought for in her Opponent. Everything she had fought for and everything she had failed._

_"Not once did I despise you. The only Reason I would not give you the Throne was that you had not the Capacitys of a King." She wanted to show some Emotion at least now, but couldn´t. The only Thing she managed was a emotionless Reply. _

_She had failed yet again. Like always. To be the perfect King was to abandon all Human Emotions and to protect her Kingdom entirely selfless. That was what she was – emotionsless. A King believing to sacrifice herself entirely for her Kingdom, killing of the most basic Thing, that would have bound her to it. She had failed. As a King as Knight. And, she looked at Mordred - _

_as a Parent..._

_Mordred swung her Sword at Arturia. She would end it now. She would end everything now. Arturia blocked Mordred Strike. Strike after Strike. Both didn´t not seem to manage to hit their Opponent. Until Arturia grabbed Excalibur with both her Arms and raised them above her Head. That was Mordreds Chance. Withouth Avalon, Arturia would die, if she got a decent Wound. She did not hesitate for a Moment and pierced the Kings Side in the Moment Arturia swung her Sword down. She split the Helmet that hid Mordreds identical Face in two. Both Combatants stood still. Their Fight would be decided, when the One of them would fall to the Ground._

_And one did. Mordred. She spat Blood looking at her "Fathers" fresh Wound, that soon would be her Downfall. Her Eyes looked over the whole Body, until she stopped at Arturias Face. An Face devoid of any Emotion. That was the Face of a King? Mordred found it to believe. She coughed. More and more Blood left her Body. Her Hands became bloodstained as fast as her Life left her Body. She raised her Arm. It was her last Chance for Aknowledgement. Aknowledgement she did not get. Her bloodstained Hand nearly touched her "Fathers" Face. There was still that emotionless Expression._

_"Fa – Father...", Mordred grunted. Her Eyes never leaving Arturias Face. For a Moment she thought, her "Father" was saying something. Finally? Or was it Imagination?_

_"Yes?"_

_Than Smile, less than a Second long, quickly taken over again by that goddamn emotionless Face. Was it Imagination? She didn´t know. And she closed her Eyes, before she could get her Answer._

_Arturia looked at Mordreds lifeless Body. Had she noticed the Smile? Had she seen the Difference between her Smile and her emotionless Facade? Arturia hoped that Mordred had. _

_The King closed her Eyes for an Moment. She started to walk away. The Wound in her Side hurt. She was losing Blood. Her Walk became uneven and her Breath staggered. Arturia collapsed after 5 Minutes of aimless Wandering. She wasn´t on the Battlfefield anymore. She couldn´t bear to the the countless Corpses of the brave Souls that had died during the Battle. In the End she collapsed near a Tree. She had to crawl to the Tree and leaned against it. The King could fell her Life slowly leaving her. Memorys began to dwell up. _

_Memorys of her Life as Citizien of the Kingdom. Of the Time, where was raisedtogether with Sir Kay. The Time, when she drew Caliburn out of the Stone. The Time, when she lost Caliburn. She had broken the Code of Chivalry. She had broken everything she stood for._

_And she had received Excalibur afterwards. She had fought more Wars with. And never broke the Code again. But she failed her Kingdom instead. That was something, she thought was far worser for a King to do. She had to atone for her Failures._

_Yes, she had to._

_"My, King!", she heard someone shout. Sir Bedivere. Arturia opened her Eyes and looked at the feminine looking Man in Front of her. Definetely Sir Bedivere. He looked at her shocked._

_"Worry, not, Reinforcements are on their Way. We can heal you here! We can-"_

_Sir Bedivere. Always worried about her and on her Side, regardless how much she failed. She looked at him and interrupted his worried Explanation._

_"Bedivere.", she said weakly. He immedialy stopped and began to listen to her. "Take Excalibur and throw it back into the Lake. That´s my last Order..."_

_"My King, I cannot..." Bedivere fell quiet and nodded. He grabbed the Sword his King had shouldered and rode away on his Horse. It had rook him three Tries to fullfill the Order, but in the End he did. The Knight returned to his Kings Side. She looked at him and closed her Eyes one final Time._

_"I think I will sleep much longer this Time."_

_Sir Bedivere stood next to his Kings lifeless Body for a Moment, before he walked back to his Horse, shouldering his Kings Body and riding away. Arturia Pendragons Body would rest in Avalon._

_The Kinght began to cry silently to himself. Is King, at least, was finally at Peace._

_Or so he thought..._

_Arturia Pendragon had died. She had found herself at a giant neverending Grass Field for about a few Seconds, before being trsut into an absolute Nothingness. Nothingness. It felt like, she was had the Root of all her Problems. No, not the Root of her Problems. The Root of something compltely different. It felt like an Privilege being there. But why was she here? She was dead, wasn´t she? Yes, she was._

_She felt Information entering her Mind. Information about an War. Holy Grail War. Funny, didn´t she obtain the Holy Grail when she was alive? Information about Avalon, the Place she felt she could go to and rest. Wait, can an dead Person rest? Definitely not. Information about the Throne of ´s Heroes and it´s Relationship with Servants. It´s Purpose. Purpose. Wishes, that it could help grant, when it´s Inhabitants fought in the Holy Grail War._

_But what should she do? Should she wish for her Kingdoms Salvation? It´s rescue from an incompetent King like her?_

_Her "King Arthur Facade" seemed to be satisfied with what she did. She, Arturia Pendragon, however was not. She wnated to save her Kindom from... herself._

_Was it right to wish for Salvation? She didn´t know. Should she fix her Existence? Was right to do so? She didn´t know. Before she could continue to think, she was dragged to Avalon. It seemed like it was not Time for her to go to the Throne of Heroes. Was she even a Hero?_

_Arturia stopped. She did not enter Avalon or the Throne. She heard someone call out to her. An Image fo an white haired Woman with red Eyes entered her Mind. She was holding Avalon and was performing Magecraft. The Woman called out to her, King Arthur. She wanted to save someone... something..._

_That Woman wanted to save something. Arturia wanted to help. She answered and found herself dragged out of this Nothingness she had found herself in. New Information entered her Mind. Downright ridiculous Information. What the Hell was a Car? What was a Plane? And why was Excalibur now called a Noble Phantasm? Why was she called Saber? Saber, one of the Servant Classes... Servants, Masters... Arturia Pendragon understood everything and went to help._

_White Smoke enveloped her. Smoke that disappeared after a few Moments. Arturia looked the waited haired Woman in the Eye. Her Face emotionless... again..._

_"Are you... King Arthur?" The Woman sounded surprised. Maybe it was her Gender. The Woman must have sharp Eyes. Or Merlins Illusions had stopped working after her Death. Arturia Pendragon closed her Eyes and opened them after a Moment._

_"I ask of you, are you my Master?"_

_"Yes."_

_That was all the Answer she needed._

_**To be continued in Chapter 1...**_

_**Author´s Notes: Hello everyone. This is an Attampt to combine the entire Nasuverse into one big Fanfic, starting with Fate Zero (and to get on TVTropes, but that can wait a few Years). Found the Anime just to fantastic to ignore. Fighter Jets VS ancient Plane Thingy... Well, I´m getting off Topic here. It´s going to really start in the next Chapter. So, have fun!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fate EXCALIBURN**_

_**Chapter 1: Day of the Summoning**_

_**February 1994 – Fuyuki City**_

Zelretch stroke his Beard. Had he took it to far this Time? The old Mage shook his Head. He, taking Things to far? No, that was out of the Question. The Holy Grail had simply overreacted. Yes, the Grail had overreacted. Definitely, that was the Case. It was not like he pissed the Grail off for the Lulz, or whatever other People called it. Well, other People always said, that he always did to amuse himself. The Ones at the Mages Association were the most vehement about it. They always accused him of breaking his Apprentices Spirits just because. Zelretch was sure they broke because, _they_ couldn´t take his Training. The Mages always continued to arque.

"That´s not Training, it´s Hell!"

"Even if your Staff is the One breaking them, it is still your Staff!"

The Centuries old Mage laughed. Maybe they were right. Maybe. He had pissed the Grail off. The Grail had given him Command Seals in return and summond Joan of Arc as a Ruler Class Servant or something. He had never heard of that Class before. Zelretch shook his Head and looked at the blonde haired Woman next to him. It had been a very dumb Decision from the Grail in his Opinion. Letting him act as Overseer of the Holy Grail War, together with Joan. Who unfortunaly took her Job very seriously. She waited for him to tell her where the Church was. They had to inform the previously chosen Overseer Risei Kotomine of this Turn of Events.

"So.", Zelretch asked. "Do you have something we can use to ride to the Church?" Joan shook her Head.

"I do not possess the Riding Skill. Even if I had been summoned as Saber, I still would not have been able to get it."

Zelretch cursed and earned an disapproving Glare from his new Companion. She took her Job too seriously...

"What?", he asked yet again.

"Nothing." And with that, both Participants of the Holy Grail War made their Way to the Church. By Foot.

Kiritsugu Emiya climbed through the Sewer, The Magus Killer shook his Head. How an Serial Killer would like it there and foremost hide in such Place wasn´t something he would like to know about, but the Question was in his Head regardless.

"I really should find the Serial Killer. Someone like him could pose Problems in the Grail War, if he were to attack People during it´s Run." He continued to walk through the Sewer. A Gun in his left Hand, ready to Fire.

"I hate this Job..."

"What War are you talking about, Mister?", came a Question from behind him. "Could you tell me? A Murder in a War, must be really entertaining and wonderfull." Kiritsugu instantly spun around. The trained Mage shot his new Aquanitance in the Shoulder. The orange haired Boy fell down clutching his Shoulder, screaming.

"Arrrgh!", the Boy, who Kiritsugu noticed, was more like an almost adult Teenager grabbed a Book, he had let fallen, during the Process of being shot. Kiritsugu restrained him in an Instant, only then noticed the Magus Killer a gagged little Boy on the orange haired Ones Back.

"Just, what Kind of Human are you?", growled Kiritsugu. Sure, he was a ruthless Man in Battle with an "Let 10 die, save 100" Attitude, but seeing a little Boy like this, wasn´t a nice Sight.

"My Name?", he asked. "Ryuunosuke Uryuu. Serial Killer. Or Demon. That´s at least what the News tell me." Kiritsugu pointed his Gun at Ryuunosukes Head. That Killer was still smiling, even when the could Metal was pressed against his Skull.

"And the Boy?"

"Oh, him? His Name is Shirou. Killed his Parents a While back. Lost his Memorys. Is gonna be a fun Kill. You know? Found a Book recently. Called itself Grimoire." Ryuunosuke pointed at the Book at Kiritsugus Feet. He however didn´t paid it any Need, instead he grabbed the Boy and untied him. It seemed like it would take a While for Shirou to regain his Conciousness.

"The Grimoire has a few cool Ways to kill People, you know. Wanted to test it on Shirou. Called itself Servant and Holy Grail War. Summoning with an Pentagram made of Blood. That´s why I asked a fe Minutes ago. A Method called Caster – Gilles de Rais/Bluebeard. Sounded cool. I wante-"

"BANG!"

Kiritsugu removed his Gun from Ryuunosukes Head. He grabbed the Grimoire and put it into his Bag. The Gun was put back into his Jacket. The Magus Killer walked over to the still unconcious Boy. He hadn´t any Injuries aside, maybe the aforementioned Memory Loss.

"Shirou, eh? You´re going to enter a new World, sorry." Kiritsugu shouldered the Boy and left the Scene. He had to return to the Einzbern Castle. Funny, that they had One in Germany and One in Japan.

"And you, Ryuunosuke Uryuu, someone like you shouldn´t participate in the Grail War. The Masters would never hear the End of it from the Church and the Mages Association. And stop grinning already, stupid Corpse."

Kariya Matou was in deep Thought when he walked into the Matou House. There was still no Trace from Tokiomi Tohsaka. His Wife, Aoi had practically begged him to search for Tokiomi, but their Childhood Friend had seemingly disappeared from the Face of the Earth, after giving the Quardianship fo Rin Matou to Kirei Kotomine. A Fact that made Kariya seethe inside. It was his and Aois Daughter and Tokiomi had the Guts to give the Quardianship to someone like Kirei. He wasn´t even the Father. Tokiomi had really fallen from a Childhood Friend to that.

"Well, at least Byakuya and Shinji won´t torment them, because of their Magic Circuits as long as I am here. And Zouken is fortunaly still in the Basement." Kariya punched his Hand against the Wall, the Command Seals clearly visibly.

"Tokiomi. You can count yourself lucky, that I want to make Aoi, Rin and Skaura really happy as a Husband and Father." The Matou Heir closed his Eyes.

"Berserker?", he asked, when a Man in grotesque black Armor appeared in Front of him. "Nobody saw you, right?" The Answer was an inaudible Screech. "Oh, right. Mad Enhancement. I forgot, sorry. Well, search the Town. Maybe, there are a few Servants already summoned." The black Knight gave another Screach from him and disappeared.

"Kariya, what was that?", came a Womans Voice from the Door.

"Nothing, Aoi. Nothing.", Kariya answered in a hurry. It was better, she didn´t knew about the Mess, he was going to get himself into. She already worried about to much...

Meanwhile in the Basement... Zouken Matou grinned as he looked at his Command Seals. It had took him a While, but Tokiomi Tohsaka had died giving the Seals up to him and that before anybody knew about them. Zouken laughed. He was a Step closer to Immortality. Now there was only a Servant to summon. A Assasin preferably. Abilitys like Surveillance and Silent Kills... and that possible with just the Word Assasin as an Catalyst. The Matou Family Head watched as the Word Assasin itself summoned a Servant in Front of him. Tokiomi Corpse really had its Uses. But it was Time to dispose of it. Wouldn´t want to let the Rest of the Family find out so soon. Zouken paid the female Assasin behind him a Glance.

"Hassa-i-Sabbah?"

"No, Semiramis."

"Still a capable Assasin, I hope..."

"Want to get poisoned?"

"Do it to Risei Kotomine. That should be Proof enough. He is the elderly Man in the Citys Church." The black clad Woman nodded and disappeared. She had received her first Job almost immedialy and talking to her Master could wait, until her Job was done.

"At least better, than the Zealot.", muttered Zouken, once she was out of Earshot. But what went wrong. She was not a "Man of the Mountain" and he did not use a Catalyst while summoning his Servant. Where there other Heroic Spirits tied to the Word Assasin as Catalyst itself too? He needed to research that One. It could mess up his Plans if he did knew about his Servants Abilitys.

Risei Kotomine left his Granddaughters Bedroom. Caren was only 4 and already hated her Father – Kirei. The old Priest shook his Head. Why would she hate her Father so much? Sure, he had started to behave oddly after his Wifes Claudias Death, but that would everyone after a loved Ones Death. Even he, himself, had still not gotten over it completely. And now, he had to oversee the Holy Grail War, thanks to the Church and the Mages Association agreeing on an Judge. He was chosen, even though his Son was a Participant. A Participant, who had received the first Snakeskin in the _black Market._ Something they really had to talk about.

But, not now. Now when Kirei was summoning his Servant. An Archer. Gilgamesh. He felt like, something really messy was going to happen in this War...

"Who are you, Mongrel?", asked a blonde Man in a golden Armor, the black haired Priest in Front of him. The Priest merely shook his Head and poured Wine in two Glasses in Front of him.

"Kirei Kotomine. Priest. Your Master in the Holy Grail War-" Kirei ducked. He had nearly been impaled by an Spear if he had not done so fast enough."

"Master? I´m the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh. There is no One, that could call himself my Master."

Kirei shrugged. That was a Piece of hard Work. He pointed at the Wine in Front of him.

"Here, drink. I will explain everything." Gilgamesh nodded and took a Sip.

"This is a Wine worthy of the King of Heroes."

The Priest shoot him a Look. _It´s really going to be a Piece of work. The strongest Hero and someone who has no Desire to participate._

Lanrukun looked at the elderly gray haired Man in Front. Called himself Lancer. Funny Guy. She liked him. The Clown smiled. Even if it looked like a disturbing Smirk, she still smiled. Looking at him, she could feel herself get hungry again. She wanted to eat her new Companion directly after meeting him and she was only eating Things she liked. Her Parents... her Child... And soon this Man, who had appeared before her, when two Burglers had decided to rob her. Lancer Vlad III had saved her, thanks to an "Command Seal" that had been on her Hand.

"Shall I explain everything again, Love?", Lancer asked. Lanrukun nodded. She really liked this depraved Guy. Maybe she shouldn´t eat him. Spending Time with him instead? If he was right, she could make more People like her. All it took was a Wish... A single Wish... Soon, she would have it. The greatest Meal of her Life.

Jigoku Karigiri shuddered at the Sight in Front of her. The Man that had tried to rob her impaled be several Spears. The white haired Boy next her scowled.

"It´s seems like there is another one, that faced the same Sitation like you, Master."

"Well, seems like you´re right about that. Let´s leave before he shows up." Jigoku turned around, the Man that ahd spoke with her nodded and followed her.

"And what´s your Servant Class if I can ask?"

"Karna. The same as my Name, Karna."

Angra Mainyu looked around. Somehow he had been spat out of the Grail, pardon, the corrupted Grail. Maybe it was thanks to Zelretch, who had pissed the Grail off earlier, that it happened. He, Angra Mainyu, himself had been angered by that old Man too. He would have fun causing Mayem for the first Time in 60 Years and getting back at the Mage. But for now, he was contempt with studying the young sleeping Girl in Front of him. He had picked the purple haired Girl up, when he had seen the Command Seals and her Sword. A living Human with an Noble Phantasm – This was his Master! Angra Mainyu grinned.

"Revenge will be mine Zelretch." And Fun and Revenge had both one Solution – a Knife to kill... That was what the Grail had thaught him.

Aoko Aozaki looked at the hooded Woman next to her. She said nothing, instead she followed her Servants Eyes. They rested on an at least 25 Years old and quite serious looking Man.

"In Love Caster? Maybe we should ask about getting a Place for the Night at the Temple where he lives.", she teased her Servant. Her Caster, Medea looked at her and smirked.

"You let me use my Noble Phantasm on him? Quite a Gamble you´re trying to do here." Aoko sputtered. She had forgotten about that particular Dagger of Medea.

"You´re right. I think we should wait, until after the Grail War has ended."

"Damn."

_**February 1994 – Clock Tower, Britain**_

Twice H. Pieceman left the Infirmary. His Patients were still uncapable of being healed. One Girl in an Coma, another One dying from an unknown Illness and he the best Healer in the Clock Tower had no Method of saving them! It was tragic. And now the dying One had runned out of the Infirmary, even though, she would die without Piecemans Support. He had to find Misaya Reiroukan fast. Very fast. He ignored both Sajyou Sisters, when they passed him, talking about the Holy Grail War and only stopped to witness an Conversation between Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi and his Wife. She sounded downright happy, when she brought him News of an Theft.

"Allright.", growled Kayneth. "First that Velvet Boy has the Guts to create a idiotic Theory in my Class and now, now someone stole my Artifact for the Holy Grail War?!"

"Yes, someone did.", answered his Wife smiling. Pieceman quessed she was happy, to see Kayneth suffer, thanks to the unwanted Marriage Deal. "And why are you so angry about it? You don´t even have a Command Seal." _I´m not going to tell you that Reiroukan and Velvet stole the Artifacts..._

"For the Chance, that Im still going to be chosen for it. I´´m an Archibald! I have to be chosen!"

"Stop dreaming."

Pieceman snorted and continued his Search. It was no Question, who had the Balls in that Relationship. He looked at his Hand. He too should summon a Servant soon. But what Kind of Servant would he get? There where Rumors of the Grail having more Servants than usual. He had no Choice other than to try his Luck. Misaya Reiroukans Life depended on his Success.

Back in the Infirmary a Man with long green appeared, wearing a red Robe. A Saver, that only wanted to do one Thing: Granting his Master Salvation in the War.

Waver Velvet stared at the red haired Man in Front of him. The original Owner of the Gordius Wheel. His Rider. Iskander the Great.

"So, you are my Servant, eh?" Waver didn´t notice the Finger in Front of his Face until it was to late. His Servant poked him once. It felt like Waver was punched to the Ground. The Ground he was lying on now.

"Shouldn´t you stand up, Boy?", came his Servants first Question.

_**February 1994 – Einzbern Estate**_

Irisviel von Einzbern looked at the armored Woman in Front of her. She looked about 15 Years old, even though she had been supposed to die at 25...

Wait, why was she thinking about the Servant Saber s Age? The more important Question was... Why was King Arthur a Girl?

"Because he hid his true Gender. His real Name was Arturia Pendragon, Master." Whoops, had she said it out loud? Hopenfully, she hadn´t insulted her new Servant. The Woman in Front of her studied her new Surroundings. She had found herself in some Sort of Basement and her Eyes stopped at an Scabbard on the Ground.

"Avalon?" I thought it was stolen from me?" Allright, King Arthur seemed to be a Bit confused.

"The Sheath is Centuries old. I used it as an Catalyt to summon you, Saber.", Irisviel explained cheerfully. Her Servant nodded.

"Then I assume, that it would be okay to wield it again." Arturia grabbed Avalon and handed it over to Irisviel, to her Surprise. "It seems my Master needs it currently more than me. You seem a little pale."

"Erm, thank you.", Irisviel nodded and took the Sheath. She wanted to say something, but was interrupted by someone shouting upstairs.

"Mother, Father is on the Phone right now!" _Great, Justacheit didn´t bother with answering his own Calls again... He had sent Illyasviel, her Daughter instead._

"I´m coming, Illyasviel!", replied Irisviel and made her Way upstairs. "We should talk upstairs, don´t you think?" Arturia Pendragon nodded and followed her Master.

"I appriciate it."

_**A Day later, Plane on the Way to Fuyuki City**_

"I´m still wondering, how a Legend such as yours, could get the Gender wrong!", Irisviel von Einzbern and looked at her blonde Companion in the Seat next to her. The Blonde checked her black Suit and answered.

"Well, Master. Legends and Myths change over Time. I´m more surprised how my Legend ended up so well known."

"Saber, don´t say something like that.", replied Irisviel cheerfully. "You´re a Rolemodel for Knights everywhere."

"Master, we aren´t the only Participants on the Plane. Please refrain yourself."

"Somebody else than Illyasviel had found her Way on the Plane?", Irisviel asked surprised. She looked at her Daughter a Seat in Front of her. "You shoul be thankful that Maiya was also here, Illya. It really could get messy. I don´t want you to get involved."

The young Illyasviel didn´t say anything. Instead, she turned to play with Maiya, her Father´´s Subordinate.

"I j... just wanted to see Father."

"That was the Moment, where Maiya decided to talk. "Your Father had an Job to do. Something you shouldn´t get involved with."

"But Father always has a Job to do!"

The Pilot s Voice interrupted everyone, before they could continue the Conversation.

"Attention Passengers. We will arrive in Fuyuki City in a few Minutes. Please fasten your Seat Belts."

Everyone did as they were told. The Fourth Holy Grail War was soon about to begin...

_**To be continued in Chapter 2...**_

_**Author´s Notes: Hello everyone, there´s the second Chapter of Fate EXCALIBURN. Said everything already in the first Chapter.**_

_**But forgot to ask: Should I include only the Servants Stats or the Ones for the other Characters too (assuming they have them?)Heard the Wiki is a Bit untrustworthy on the Issue. Well, I´m back to watch Carnival Phantasm. Have, fun!**_


End file.
